NAPOLITANO
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: Fluffy lleno de cliché por el mero gusto de leer un USASEI rosita.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una abstracción AU de los personajes. La historia es enteramente mía.**_

* * *

 **NAPOLITANO**

 **Camp-Jo**

* * *

¿Puede un simple lápiz de carboncillo ser considerado un arma blanca? Serena Tsukino, entendió que sí cuando un hilillo rojo brotó de arriba de su primer premolar. Al frente de la escena, la Miss Satō canturreaba acerca de la importancia de la nomenclatura y la tabla periódica. Regresando a la herida inicial, la rubia limpió con molestia la comisura de su labio cargado de un sabor férreo que la hizo chasquear. El infame lápiz que fue mordisqueando desde el inicio de la clase, al fin fue depositado en el pupitre, mientras internos lengüetazos pretendieron curar, sin éxito, la lesión provocada en la encía del lado izquierdo.

La chicharra sonó, y entre el bullicio adolescente, una pobre profesora hubo rodado los ojos en señal de resignación.

Las vacaciones habían comenzado.

Todo lo que nuestra atolondrada chica deseaba, era abrirse paso entre la multitud y emprender la carrera rumbo a casa.

La imagen de sí misma en la alfombra leyendo mangas, en pijama hasta pasado el mediodía, y de su madre preparándole pastelillos para pasar la tarde mientras juntas atendían la telenovela de moda, se vio interrumpida con la terrorífica voz del subdirector Izumi saliendo de las destartaladas bocinas empotradas en las esquinas del patio principal.

El recordatorio era muy claro, para aquellos alumnos que no hubiesen mostrado el rendimiento adecuado durante el semestre, el campamento de rezago era indispensable, y si alguien lo sabía era ella, Serena, que había pasado las últimas semanas escondiendo la circular debajo de la pila de revistas que adornaban el escritorio en donde en teoría, hacía las tareas.

La idea de repetir año fue para ella, una posibilidad latente desde inicios del parcial. Tercer año de preparatoria la había recibido con algo más que su primer accidente de chicas en clase de deportes, y desde ahí, la suerte no le fue muy condescendiente.

Cálculo diferencial, nomenclatura y la temida clase de inglés eran tan sólo algunas de las asignaturas que definitivamente le serían imposibles de pasar.

Cada mañana al salir disparada de la cama ante una alarma ignorada, se recordaba una y otra vez que, después de todo, reprobar significaba la posibilidad de tomar su futuro con más calma, y quién sabe, hasta podría convencer a sus padres de que aquello era lo mejor para no escoger carrera de manera atropellada. Los seminarios para el ingreso a la universidad iniciarían reanudando clases, y los dioses bien sabían que ella no podría aguantar la vocacional.

A pesar de que su mejor amiga y cabe destacar, la chica con el mejor promedio de todo Japón, quiso hacerle entrar en razón acerca de la magnífica oportunidad que representaba asistir al campamento; la tortuosa idea de prolongar los deberes escolares disfrazados de un poco de aire fresco, fueron razón suficiente para un rotundo ¡no!

"¡Prefiero morir de hambre encerrada por mis padres antes que ir a un horrible campamento en donde me obliguen a estudiar lo que no sé y encima me hagan levantarme a correr todas las mañanas!", hubo dicho apremiante ante las súplicas de Mizuno, la niña prodigio.

Para Serena todo estaba fríamente calculado, mantendría en secreto su situación académica y quedando un par de días para regresar, al fin _soltaría la sopa_ , confiando en que sus acostumbrados lloriqueos, terminarían por ablandar a su amoroso y despistado padre, y que éste, intercedería de inmediato por ella ante la previsible ira de mamá.

Llegando a casa, la puerta abierta de par en par, fue la primera señal de que su plan marcharía viento en popa. Correría a su habitación y excusaría un dolor de cabeza hasta entrada la tarde-noche, en donde se limitaría a cenar y a dejar los temas del final de semestre para otra ocasión más afortunada.

"Já, en tu cara Mizuno" pensó, y justo cuando una sonrisa triunfal comenzaba a curvear sus mejillas, la brillante pantalla del _Smartphone_ de su madre fue a estamparse directo a su retina.

—¡Qué te pensabas Serena Tsukino! ¡¿Qué no iba a darme cuenta?!

—Pe-pero, mamá.

Aunque la imagen le fue imperceptible, el tono de su madre y la vena saltona que sólo se le asomaba cuando estaba realmente enfadada le hicieron saber en el acto, que ya no habría helado, ni mangas, ni días enteros en pijama.

La circular había sido enviada por correo electrónico, y sólo una tonta como ella no lo hubiese pensado como para siquiera estar prevenida.

Después de la discusión obligada, y los intentos desesperados por hacerle ver a mamá Ikuko, que la escuela pudiese no ser para todos, Serena fue enviada a su cuarto sin cena y con la tarea de empacar sus cosas; dado que, a primera hora, sería depositada en el autobús rumbo a _Camp-Jo._

Si un campamento de verano ordinario le parecía horroroso, uno académico entrado el invierno era en definitiva insoportable.

Con el chofer 'claxoneando' afuera de la residencia Tsukino, Serena entendió que las rabietas ya no le valdrían de nada, y con los ojos aun hinchados, en parte por llorar toda la noche, en parte por tener que levantarse a su consideración de madrugada; subió al funesto transporte, y observó a su alrededor, cómo sopesando el porqué de tantas caras desconocidas.

—¡Muévete niñita! —escuchó proveniente de una pelirroja que fastidiosa, la incitaba a avanzar.

Con torpeza, marchó por el angosto pasillo del amarillo camión para caer en cuenta que el estúpido campamento no era exclusivo de su escuela.

"¡Genial!"

Las manos apretujadas en el fondo de la bolsa canguro de su sudadera fueron lo suficientemente lentas como para no reaccionar al arranque del motor, convirtiendo sus pómulos en dos tomates maduros, cuando todo su rostro estuvo a tres de besar el asqueroso piso del camión, de no haber sido por el reflejo casi felino de quien le pescó prácticamente en el aire.

—¡Fíjate!, o vas a terminar más hinchada de lo que ya estás —percibió muy cerca de su oreja seguido de un agarre firme a la altura del antebrazo.

Aturdida, Serena apenas y entendió la frase burlona proveniente de aquella argentina voz que en el énfasis de cada palabra parecía ser un tanto carraspeada.

De nuevo en posición vertical y con la vergüenza corriéndole por toda la piel, se limitó a un desatinado mohín de indignación en lugar de un: _"gracias, me salvaste"._ Como pudo, Serena recompuso en segundos, asegurándose de esta vez, sacar las benditas manos en caso de un nuevo arrancón.

Ya no había una pelirroja enfadando, ni miradas indiscretas salvo la que sentía de su bienhechor, que continuaba sumamente divertido preguntándose si acaso nunca se iba sentar. Serena no podía seguir avanzando, la fila de asientos se había terminado y para su buena o mala fortuna, el único asiento disponible, era el vacío al lado de aquel chico entrometido que se negaba a mirar.

—¿Te quieres sen…? —sin condescendencia ante la frase incompleta, la frondosa coleta izquierda de Serena, invadió el descansabrazo en donde él pretendía apoyarse para manejar a placer su iPhone—. Sentarte… —resopló el jovencito para no quedarse con las palabras en la boca, mientras con curiosidad examinaba el perfil aun enrojecido de la rubia a su lado.

Tsukino por su parte, luchaba por permanecer impávida, aunque la colonia masculina comenzaba ya, a causarle pequeñísimos espasmos en la panza. Si tenía la voz tan bonita y olía tan endemoniadamente bien, ¿sería posible que también fuese un poco guapo? Pero, aunque así fuese, la primera impresión estaba arruinada, y por primera vez desde que hubo peleado con su madre, se lamentó por la terrible elección de _outfits_ para el mentado campamento.

—Hola, mi nombre es…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la presentación, Serena se colocó los audífonos que le colgaban del cuello y atropelladamente reclinó el asiento, que rebelde, apenas y retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros. Torpeza o mala suerte podían definirla con exactitud. El chico sonrió, tal vez tan genuinamente; como para soltar una ligera risotada que sin duda ella escuchó.

—Serena —dijo al fin girando su cuerpo para verle —me llamo Serena, no te molestes en presentarte que no pienso hacer amigos.

—¡ _Fiu_! —silbó él, revirando con aires de grandeza—. Me habían dicho que las chicas de Jubaan eran rudas, pero nunca creí que fuesen groseras.

—¿Perdón?

—Perdón es lo que debe pedirte tu peluquera —refutó al tiempo que le lanzaba la coleta al regazo—. No alucines, niña. Cortesía no es lo mismo que coquetería.

Serena alcanzó a sentir como el puente de su nariz se tornaba caliente, no entendiendo con exactitud si era la molestia de compartir con aquel chico tan desagradable, o porque el sol le daba de frente, o porque tenía que reconocer que era más lindo que su voz y perfume juntos y multiplicados por mil.

—Seiya –soltó de nuevo sin más—. Me llamo Seiya, te lo digo porque por tu cara, se nota que te mueres por saberlo.

Contraria a la imagen que Serena tenía de los campamentos estilo americano, _Camp-Jo_ parecía ser un sitio hasta cierto punto tolerable.

Con las piernas todavía titiritando del coraje pasado, Tsukino esperaba las primeras indicaciones en la fila que había separado a los recién llegados en grupos. La pelirroja odiosa, estaba a unos cuantos metros, mientras Seiya simplemente había desaparecido.

El descenso del autobús seguía latente en sus palmas caladas, y lo odiaba. Odiaba sudar a chorros cuando algo la incomodaba, ¡y qué podía ser más penoso que aquel encuentro y el poco espacio para ejercer el autocontrol!

—¿Vas a bajar o te brinco? —le dijo él con sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena se puso de pie en el acto, le urgía esfumarse y no volver a cruzar miradas, pero el bendito pasillo era lo suficientemente pequeño como para hacer imposible el que dos personas maniobrasen con holgura.

—Tengo algo en el portaequipaje, ¿podrías dármelo?

—¡Estás loco, tómalo tú! —cuánto se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando toda la humanidad del jovencito de tal vez 17 o 18 años estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella intentando pasar.

—Deberías ser más cortés, uno nunca sabe —fue lo último que hubo dicho Seiya acompañado de un arrogante guiño.

Estaba descolocada, como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

¡Qué se pensaba ese mocoso engreído con cara de Dios griego como para venir a sentirse superior! En teoría estaban en la misma situación, ¿no? Dos adolescentes incapaces de llevar una boleta decente. No era como para que se pusiera en ese plan de _rockstar_.

Las indicaciones al fin llegaron, y Serena se sintió aliviada ante la oportunidad de ir a su futuro dormitorio en donde las dos reglas de oro fueron bastante claras: nada de chicos, y nada de cuchicheos pasada la hora de dormir. Lo demás, fue un decálogo propio de un campamento de rezago. Actividades físicas por la mañana, el aviso de un rally final y las temidas clases de regularización con una variante a decir tentadora: no habría profesores, los participantes procedentes de tres distritos de Tokio, estarían a cargo de un grupo de jóvenes privilegiados pertenecientes a las _yobiko_ *, academias extraescolares para quienes deseaban estar más que preparados para el ingreso a la universidad, o como a Serena le gustaba llamarles: cerebritos sin vida.

—Ami-chan —susurró Serena al ver a su amiga parada con discreción a un costado del adulto que explicaba el porqué del programa—. ¡Tramposa, mentirosa! no me advirtió de nada.

—¡Tsukino! ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con tus compañeros? —bufó con molestia el coordinador académico.

—Eh, no, no. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido ver a mi compañera de curso aquí —articuló con mirada retadora en dirección a su mejor amiga.

—Veamos, eso no puede pasar. Mizuno, ¿Tsukino es tu compañera de grado en Jubaan?

—Eh, bueno sí, pero… —titubeó Ami con la mirada gacha.

La chica estaba consciente de que no debía darle acompañamiento a Serena, porque la idea era que estuviesen lo más mixto que se pudiese, y aunque esta se encontrase molesta con ella por no decirle nada, la realidad era que deseaba protegerla y ayudarla a pasar con menos trauma el campamento. Ami mejor que nadie, sabía lo tiranos que podían ser los compañeros de las yobiko. Un adolescente en posición de mando, no era siempre la mejor opción.

—No te molestes en responder. Tsukino, toma tus cosas y ve a la cabaña número nueve. Cambiarás de asesor.

Rodando la mirada y encima molesta con Ami por atreverse a negarla, Serena tomó la pequeña maleta que había dejado caer a su costado para ir adonde la cabaña indicada.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, y por la delgada línea que dejaba entrever el interior, la rubia le vio.

Pasmada, se quedó unos segundos como procesando la ubicación de los presentes. Seiya estaba al frente al igual que Ami, ¿sería posible? "¡No, por Kami que no!", imploró.

De perfil y con el pecho saltón, en señal de superioridad, estaba Seiya. Serena notó por primera vez que una larga coleta salía de su nuca y que era mucho más atlético que la mayoría de los chicos de Jubaan. Toda su atención se depositó después, en la afilada nariz y en el aleteo casi subversivo de sus inmensas pestañas negras.

Horas después, Serena se martirizó en solitario; tratando de recordar si acaso le había observado con la boca abierta y cara de tonta, a decir por la brillante sonrisa que le dedicó con chasco al descubrirla husmeando.

— _Fuck!_ ¡Ya me vio!

Acto seguido, el perverso muchacho, se acercó en modo cuchicheo al que, al parecer, era otro coordinador.

—Jovencita, ¿no le han enseñado que fisgonear en las puertas es de pésima educación? —profirió con tono altivo el hombre calvo al que Seiya había alertado.

—Me temo, profesor Takumi, que la señorita necesita unas clases intensivas de modales —remató Seiya con un segundo guiño que Serena comenzó a odiar.

—Tienes razón, Kou. Encárgate de eso.

Los ojos desorbitados de Serena no ayudaron mucho a esconder su frustración. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, no sólo tendría que seguir viendo al _tipito estirado_ del autobús, sino que además sería su Senpai.

La mañana en definitiva no recibió a nadie con nuevos bríos, por el contrario, la espantosa alarma que anunciaba el comienzo, había hecho caer tan estrepitosamente de la cama a Serena como para garantizarle un chichón el resto de la estancia, y por su parte, Seiya hubo pasado una hora molesto frente la pequeña cajonera frente a su litera. Incapaz, a su parecer, de elegir un atuendo decente.

Y no es que Seiya fuese una diva atrapada en el cuerpo de un jovencito, en realidad, el buen gusto le era prácticamente natural, era algo más allá de su entendimiento. Quizá un ardorcito parecido al ego herido, o unos ojos celestes que se negaban a mirarle como él deseaba.

Un gong chino más amigable que la alarma matutina, congregó a los grupos en torno a la entrada principal del campamento. Los encargados junto a los coordinadores en media luna, hacían un contraste interesante con los otros que, con cara de pocos amigos, esperaban cual sentenciados a muerte las temibles indicaciones. Algunos murmuraban que los harían correr varios kilómetros, otros que seguramente harían una prueba de matemáticas y por cada respuesta incorrecta, les castigarían con diez o veinte lagartijas. Serena escuchaba de fondo los cuchicheos con el estómago revuelto. Correr, matemáticas, castigos, ¡por Kami, qué clase de centro de tortura disfrazado de campamento era ese!

Ajeno a la revolución intestinal de la rubia, Seiya le observaba a discreción. Una mueca curveaba ligeramente sus labios. Serena no le había visto ni una sola vez, ni siquiera lo hubo hecho cuando en afán de llamar su atención habló más fuerte de lo normal o cuando intencionalmente se puso justo en su campo de visión.

Al fin el coordinador principal habló, ese mismo que había impedido que Serena estuviese a cargo de Ami. La indicación fue muy sencilla y completamente opuesta a las ideas que atacaban la mente de Tsukino, pero no por eso menos tortuosa.

Una estúpida dinámica de integración para conocerse entre sí.

Una vez divididos, y con el Senpai al frente, avanzaron a distintos puntos del campamento. Los ojos de Serena iban clavados en el camino pedregoso, incapaz de elevar la vista quizá por miedo a que su torpeza la hiciese tropezar o por miedo a encontrarse con el par azulino que desde la congregación matutina estuvo siguiéndole sinvergüenza. Se preguntaba ¿qué pretendía? ¿Sería posible que estuviese interesado? "Tonterías, Serena, es obvio que ese grosero sólo se quiere burlar de ti", se decía revolviendo la cabeza.

Una vez que Seiya consideró, se encontraban suficientemente apartados de los demás, se dispuso a acomodar a su grupo debajo de un frondoso árbol. Los entrenamientos previos al campamento, le habían instruido en el manejo de grupos. La actividad de integración número uno; estaba clara en su mente, la había repasado apenas una semana antes con sus compañeros de la _yobiko_. Sin embargo, en ese momento Seiya decidió hacer algo completamente diferente a lo que marcaba el manual de _Camp-Jo_.

—Bien, hagan un circulo chicos. No voy a extenderme en la explicación así es que pongan atención. Esta dinámica tiene como objetivo detectar sus niveles de concentración. Por favor, sean ágiles en su mente y, sobre todo, no se pongan nerviosos —profirió buscando con insistencia la mirada de Serena.

El juego era sencillo: Se debía lanzar una pregunta a cualquier miembro del equipo, con la condicionante de que este no la respondiera. Por el contrario, una vez dirigida la pregunta, este a su vez, debía arrojar una nueva pregunta a la misma persona o a otra de su elección.

Seiya, sabedor de su buen control, estaba dispuesto a hacer que Serena le terminase respondiendo la única cosa que le interesaba saber.

Entre risas, el equipo comenzó a lanzar preguntas sinsentido. "¿Te gusta el helado?", gritaba uno, "¿prefieres las hamburguesas o los hot dogs?", respondía el otro. Serena seguía atenta el juego de palabras, temerosa de arruinar su participación.

Al fin, Nori la incluyó.

—¿De qué color es tu cabello? —dijo con celeridad señalando directamente a Serena.

—Eh, eh... ¿roncas al dormir? —"respondió" la rubia en dirección a Seiya, traicionando su intención de ignoro.

Una triunfante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del Senpai. De todos los que estaban en el círculo, le había escogido a él, y Seiya pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad. Rápido como flecha redirigió la pregunta nuevamente a Serena.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó con extremada soltura y comodidad.

—¡¿Qué?, no! —objetó Serena sin pensarlo.

La respuesta hubiese sido decepcionante, de no haber sido porque la cara infantil gritaba: ¡sí, sí me gustas! en cada centímetro cuadrado que se había puesto colorado.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero Seiya les paró en el acto. No era su intención hacerla incomodar. Aunque estaba muy consciente que no había sido una buena manera y que de alguna u otra forma se estaba aprovechando de su posición.

El hechizo de saberse en el radar de la rubia, rápidamente se vio desvanecido cuando la mirada furiosa de Serena le atravesó con algo más que ira.

Serena cerró los puños sintiéndose descubierta, e incapaz como era de domar las emociones que le conducían al llanto, se echó a correr gimoteando.

A Seiya le tomó apenas un par de segundos reaccionar a los ojos enrojecidos y acuosos. Se había pasado de listo, eso estaba claro. Quiso alcanzarle, pero hacerlo significa sobre pasar sus límites como líder del grupo. Así es que sintiéndose todo un patán la vio alejarse hasta perderle de vista.

El silencio incómodo se rompió cuando Nori animó a Seiya a ir tras ella.

—Seiya-Kun, nosotros no diremos nada. ¿Verdad chicos? —habló dirigiéndose a los demás—. No la dejes ir así.

—Pero... es que yo...

—Te portaste como un tonto, "Senpai" —añadió una de las chicas de su grupo, imprimiendo un toque de ironía en el título que ostentaba.

Después de todo, Seiya no era más que un adolescente como ellos, aún ignorante de los tratos galantes a una chica.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de emprender la carrera en la misma dirección.

No fue difícil divisarle al final del embarcadero. Sus odangos se perdían entre sus hombros como si tuviese la cabeza a punto de meterse al lago.

Serena advirtió su presencia sin necesidad de voltear, desde el autobús había memorizado la fragancia amaderada del chico. Pronta, secó los rastros de llanto rogando porque la palidez de su cara no hiciese más evidente el bochorno anterior.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Yo no quise...

—¡No mientas, eres un grosero! —respondió sin volver la cara.

—Es sólo que... no entiendo por qué te caigo tan mal, y yo... bueno yo...

—Te dije que no venía a hacer amigos —reviró Serena sin darle oportunidad al diálogo.

Seiya refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero no por eso desistió. Avanzó sigiloso y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Mi abuelo solía llevarme a pescar a un lago muy parecido a este —dijo ante la mirada extrañada de la rubia—. Lo odiaba —continúo con la mirada clavada en el agua—, si él estuviese todavía, estaría muy decepcionado del odioso en que me convertí y yo, yo quisiera poder tener una práctica de pesca más con él.

Serena no supo qué decir, ¿acaso estaba mostrando que tenía sentimientos?

El joven continúo con su monólogo no sabiendo bien el motivo que lo orillaba a abrirse con ella.

—Te estoy aburriendo, ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Eh... no, es sólo que... ¡Cielos, sí que eres raro!

Una carcajada rompió el momento. Seiya reía más allá del humor burlón que le caracterizaba, y eso sin duda fue notado con sorpresa.

—Ya en serio, discúlpame, suelo ser muy torpe cuando alguien realmente me interesa.

Bien se pudo haber cocido un huevo en la cabeza de Serena, que en esta ocasión, y sin opción al escape, parecía comenzar a aceptar las galanterías del Senpai que tierno le observaba de reojo.

* * *

 _yobiko*_ Academias privadas muy parecidas a las _juku_ pero con el objetivo final de preparar a los estudiantes para los exámenes de acceso a las distintas universidades japonesas.

 **¡NO TENGO PERDÓN DE KAMI...!**

 **En mi defensa diré, que si no hacía esto me iba a perder más y más.**

 **Este capítulo es el extendido del primero que presenté para participar en el infame concurso que me hizo hartarme del Fandom. Serán dos entregas, no más. Aquí la primera.**

 **En serio mil gracias, a los que siguen conmigo, sé que soy la peor, pero les quiero mucho conejos. :)**

 **Denme amor, no lo merezco, pero por fis. :)**

 **Atentamente, su amiga, Andrea Tsukino.**


End file.
